Perfercción
by Kai Stavros
Summary: Nada es perfecto. Él lo sabía y también ella. Pero nada costaba detallar cada imperfección de forma recíproca y eróticamente tierna. Hablando de carácter, eran incomprendidos por el otro. Pero si hablabas de algo físico, eso era perfecto.
1. Chapter 1

**Perfección.**

**Summary:** _Nada es perfecto. Él lo sabía y también ella. Pero nada costaba detallar cada imperfección de forma recíproca y eróticamente tierna. Hablando de carácter, eran incomprendidos por el otro. Pero si hablabas de algo físico, _eso_ era perfecto._

**Diclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo son prestados, bueno InuYasha es mío (Sigue soñando), es verdad no, no es mío. La historia si me pertenece.

**Nota:** Hecho para un reto de FFL (), Llamado "Vocales extraviadas". La idea es hacer un escrito de cualquier índole sin una vocal. Yo lo haré sin la "U", espero tenga sentido.

**Adevertencia:** Mi primer lemon casi, o limme, no sé decirlo. Lo que sí…¡LÉASE BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO!

No de Palabras: 725.

**Parte 1:**

_**Ella.**_

Perfiló cada detalle del rostro femenino. Para mantenerlo memorizado. Cada desnivel de la cara fina y redondeada a la vez, la tersa piel se extendía en cada rasgo formado.

Labios: El inferior era rebosante en carne.

―Apetecible.

El de arriba era sonrosado, fino, y sedoso al tacto.

―Delicado ―Y los besó.

Los ojos, esos orbes dóciles y apreciables. La ventana al alma, limpia e inmensamente bondadosa como ella sola. El inofensivo chocolate de los orbes, predilecto en la lista de favoritos. También los besó.

Se dirigió a la nariz mientras ella sonreía atrayéndolo y pidiendo ser besada, petición aceptada. La naricita era fina y respingona.

―Tierna ―Depositó serie de besos allí, robándole risas tímidas.

El retrato de toda ella era fascinante, trabajado por los artesanos con esmero y paciencia.

Comprobó lo visto antes. No era diosa, poseía algo como rin tintín parcialmente fastidioso al reír sonoramente por la nariz. Todavía no aclaraba cómo lo hacía.

Le miró atentamente, esa chica también lo miraba. Lo volvía loco, era hechicera o algo, pero lo alborotaba como todo adolescente hormonal. Despertó al sentir los labios femeninos en el pecho, acariciándolo, incitándolo. Correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Se paró en los pechos de forma lenta y descarada, sin ser visto, aparentemente. No eran colosales pero tampoco chicos.

―Lindos ―jadeó sobre ellos, los acarició con las manos y los labios. Arrancándole gemidos a la chica bajo él.

Se estremeció de forma agradable al percibir los leves gemidos y jadeos saliendo de los labios sonrosados. No creía lo percibido por las caninas orejas. De esa adorable boca normalmente salen gritos y reclamos ―acertados y con motivos bien racionales cabe decir―. Y llanto, como odiaba oír y oler las lágrimas de la sacerdotisa del presente ―ahora de esa época―, pero sin embargo, él deseaba parar ese llanto. Besar las perlas nácar hasta secarlas. Hasta detener el lamento. Agitó la cabeza, apartando _eso_.

Descendió hasta el vientre; plano, blando, manejable. No era firme, pero encantador para él, ella no era modelo pero los elipses se expandían a donde más lo necesitaba.

Rió, rara combinación, le fascinaba.

―Moldeable.

Posó la mirada ámbar en las piernas, bronceadas y resistentes, se enroscarían fácilmente a él. Sonrisa socarrona adornó los labios vigorosos del medio demonio.

Observó los ojos chocolates al besarla con vehemencia. Verlos era excelso. Besarlos, la gloria. La recorrió con ahínco y pasión desbordante. Con las manos recias y delicadas a la vez, la exploró toda.

―Te amo ―dijo. No evito ser besado y recostado boca arriba.

Ella le acarició tal y como él lo había hecho. Le miró escéptico, siempre era más _cohibida. _La azabache se encogió de hombros y acosó al medio demonio, con besos y lamidas, caricias y bisbiseos. Con amor.

Se cansó se ser especialmente atendido y la volteó. Dejándola boca abajo. Le abrazó por la espalda, se frotó contra ella y sonrió arrogantemente al momento de oír más gemidos ocasionados por él. Besó la nívea piel hasta alcanzar los cabellos azabaches. Sedosos, salvajes, alborotados y aromatizados. Ese olor, el de ella embotaba los sentidos. Adoraba el cabello al aire, moviéndose con el capricho del viento. Enredó allí las manos, acarició la melena con la mano derecha, mientras la otra se perdía entre las piernas femeninas.

―No te retengas ―espiró en el oído de la chica.

Oyó grititos placenteros al momento del clímax de la joven, la dejó desplomarse en la cama con delicadeza. Volvió a colocarla boca arriba, para todo él, era de _él_. La entrepierna le ardía dolorosamente, la deseaba _¡ya!_. Le besó con parsimonia, adentrándose en ella. Le oyó gemir, y él también lo hizo, algo similar al bramido ronco escapó, y empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella.

Le besaba, y ella jadeaba. Compartían todo lo posible entre ellos, y no le mortificaba. La mente la tenía relajada, se sentía en casa.

Ella siempre había sido el hogar del híbrido, si ella no estaba, nada más le importaba. Incrementó la velocidad y potencia de las embestidas. Le sintió estremecerse, atraparlo y darle placer. La llenó con la semilla, esperando irrevocablemente ser padre y ella madre. Deshizo la coalición entre ellos y se acostó al lado de la fémina, abrazándola por la espalda.

―Perfecta ―sopló con amor.

―Lo sé ―dijo la chica―. Para ti― completó y le besó.

Se entregaron a Morfeo, mañana sería otro día para _detallarse._


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Nota:** Este capi lo publicaré también el FFL () repito, ¡No hay plagio! ?threads/perfecci%C3%B3n.19272/&newFanfic=1

**No de palabras:** 752. Sin título.

**Perfección.**

**Parte 2:**

_**Él.**_

Los ligamentos se desperezaban mientras se estiraba. Filtró los pies descalzos a través de las sábanas sin ser detectada. Acicaló la melena azabache observando el lecho, Taisho dormía como bebé y más posteriormente de haberlo hecho toda la noche, y si dice toda, es _toda_.

―Despierta chico perro ―pidió serena. Y otra vez, y otra, y otra―. ¡Despierta! ―gritó.

Él, solo le miró poco tiempo. La atrajo hasta sí, le besó con delicadeza y la dejó desconcertada.

―No ―Esbozó la sonrisa terca y ella le miró enojada.

―Taisho ― Deletreó cada letra con ira. Le vio acomodarse más, aclimatándose a la "cama" otra vez.

―¿Si?.

―Ven, anda ―Jaloneó el brazo, la sábana se perdió en el piso de madera.

―Ven vos ―Incitó con el traje de Adán encima.

La chica enrojeció.

―Eres imbécil ―espetó―. Tan arrogante como siempre. Cabecéate si eso deseas ―dijo y entrelazó los brazos cerrando los ojos.

Le miró de reojo, esperando. Él siempre cedía ante ella.

―Bien ―ronroneó y volteó.

―¿Eh? ―abrió los ojos para ver como el chico se enrollaba en las sábanas―. ¡Ahs! Me largo ―Azotó el cabello en la cara del albino y contrajo el rostro ante la negativa. _¡Ese, ese...perro se atrevía a contradecirla!_―Idiota.

Caminó con paso pesado hasta la otra habitación. Se calzó el traje para bañarse y salió de allí enojada. El compañero de ella era inestablemente insoportable. Pero ella también se encontraba especialmente irritable de hace varios días. Se encogió de hombros y caminó, retomando la marcha._"Me ignoró, hicimos el amor toda la santa noche y me ignoró, por eso ando así, idiota"_ pensó internamente.

Llegó el claro del río. Torció el gesto ante lo frío del mineral, desvió el andar y se encaminó hasta las termas, sonriente. Le vendría de los cielos desengarrotarse. Se metió en las termas con la prenda de baño encima. La tela se pegaba a la piel, en las elipses y en el vientre ―mas redondo, cinco milímetros―.

―He comido más estos días ―meditó―. El chico perro me hace comer más. ¡Idiota! ―Apretó los ojos ante la evocación de hace instantes. Se relajó en el acto, demasiado irritable, decidió.

Cabeceó momentáneamente. En el letargo soñó… Las sonrisas, las caricias, los gemidos y jadeos. El organismo desertó por sí solo y le obligó a no hacerlo. Recordó lo de la mañana y también todo lo anterior a esas horas.

Ella se encontraba especialmente feliz, hace bastante tiempo ―inmediatamente del regreso de ella―. El chico se atrevió a declararse, a explicarle lo deseado y las reglas implicadas en el apareamiento. Demasiado rojo cabe decir.

Timidez: Dios Santo, como adoraba esa parte de él, era tan tierno y bochornoso. Sonrisa o risas escapan de ella sin permiso. Pero no lo evitaba, así era él.

Sintió algo moverse cerca de ella y respingó.

La sonrisa arrogante y satisfecha la atontó, retiró la evocación de la noche y se sonrojó.

―Hola ―Besó la palma de las manos finas y ella las retiró. Estaba enojada, pero verlo casi como Adán frente a ella, le empañaba los sentidos y la coherencia.

Pervertido: Si, definitivamente. Al tiempo de la noche de bodas ―donde se eximió más de diez mil veces y presentó la timidez―. El semi demonio era pervertido hasta los piñones, explorando cosas inimaginables para ella.

Se sonrojó, pero él no ganaría.

―Hola ―tajó en el acto, volteando el rostro.

―Yo… ―le miró. Y si miró, bastante. Pectorales, abdomen, brazos...bajo vientre y… la hombría. Otro sonrojo.

―¿Si? ―sonó atractiva, y no deseaba eso.

―No estaba cansado, solo…Te deseo ver así… ―recalcó la palabra así, ella ardió en deseo―. Enojada.

¡Crahs! El cristal de deseo se rompió. Sólo él podía lograr semejante reacciones tan cambiantes en ella en tiempo record. Si deseaba verla enojada, ahora si lo había logrado. Se levantó enardecida y lo encaró.

―… ―calló. No tenía palabras, pero es…La había atrapado con, con…

Sonrisas. Esas eran poderosas y en exceso. La de ahora, arrogante, de lado con los colmillos sobresaliendo _"Sexy". _La tenía a disposición completa con ellas.

―Te gané ―crispó. La mirada divertida volvió a encender la ira.

Ojos. Ámbar derretido, _"Soso ámbar derretido". _Ella si se derretía ante ese color, pero la diversión representada en ellos y a costilla de ella era lo necesario para desatar la ira de Kagome.

―¡Tai… ―se tapó la boca con las manos y salió pronta a los matorrales.

El chico perro la oyó volver el estómago y se dirigió a la azabache. Levantó el cabello y sobó la espalda.

¿Kagome estaba enferma?

_N/A: Eh, Bueno lo prometido es deuda y aquí está. Gracias por los review, pocos pero fructíferos. Esta parte se me hizo más fácil, me pare y empecé a escribirla, recién salida del horno. Sin lemon, lo lamento pero es el único lemon que habrá, otro capi y ya._

_**Serena tsukino chiba:**__ Lamento no actualizar tan pronto pero la inspi me llegó hoy. Esa parte "No te retengas…" Salió de lo más pervertidamente recóndito de mi mente perturbada. Y me alegra que te haya gustado._

_**ZafiroGhostGirl:**__ ¿Te puedo decir Zafiro no más?. Wow, no todo lemon tiene que ser grotesco, la verdad estuve desde hace mucho pensando y amasando cómo hacer uno, cuando hice el borrador, mi mente siguió solo ese rumbo. No es necesaria ninguna reverencia ni que yo fuera que. La forma de escribir me salió mas… ilustrada, o no sé cómo decirlo, la falta de vocal me complicó un poco las cosas pero pude manejarlo. Sólo tiene tres capis, pero a lo mejor me extiendo al cuarto. No sé, díganme._

_**Devi Moon:**__ Mi adoraba Suiren, a quien jodí la paciencia en el reto. No me pareció tan difícil, bueno un tanto, No poder usar, su, su, un y derivados fue lo que me complico la existencia. En este capi intente enfocarme en esa estructura, creo que lo logré. Aunque en el otro lo perdí no fue completó mencioné lo que pude del cuerpo si la u..jeje. Yo aprendí a no odiar tanto ―dije tanto, aun la odio― Es solo que no me cae bien, manejarla en un fic es una odisea para mi, pero la entiendo, amando a alguien que ya no siente eso o nunca lo sintió. SI, haré las tres partes sin la "u" espero que acá no se me escape._

_Saludos y besos a todos o todas las que lee y no dejan review, o no pueden o como sea._

_¿Saben que tiene Kagome? Yo creo que si…^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfección.**

**Diclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo son prestados, bueno InuYasha es mío (Sigue soñando), es verdad no, no es mío. La historia si me pertenece.

**Nota:** Hecho para un reto de FFL (), Llamado "Vocales extraviadas". La idea es hacer un escrito de cualquier índole sin una vocal. Yo lo haré sin la "U", espero tenga sentido. (Aunque me estoy tentando a romper esta temática para el último capi, quiero escribir Inuyasha sin problemas ¬¬)

**No de palabras:** 1021.

**N/A .** Me disculpo por ciertos dedazos en el capi anterior.

_Nada es perfecto. Él lo sabía y también ella. Pero nada costaba detallar cada imperfección de forma recíproca y eróticamente tierna. Hablando de carácter, eran incomprendidos por el otro. Pero si hablabas de algo físico, _eso_ era perfecto._

**Parte III.**

_**¿Él o ella?**_

Kagome no estaba enferma. Todo lo contrario, poseía la mejor resistencia de toda la aldea. Y más en esas condiciones tan favorablementes…

―¡Amor! ―gritó al borde del llanto.

…_«Irritable» _pensó el medio demonio.

―¿Sí? ―dijo mansito―. ¿Necesitabas?.

La vio llorosa, se lamentó de verla así… Ella tenía malestares insoportables ―tanto para ella como para él―. Cambios por las hormonas esas del demonio. Le hacía dar el maratón por toda la región si era necesario, para al rato decirle…

―No, la verdad, nada ―Agitó la mano restándole importancia.

La vena de la sien le palpitó.

"_La amas, es la cachorra. La amas, es la cachorra…"_ Repitió como mantra, relajándose.

Zarandeó los hombros, dejándoles caer al momento de sentarse. Enredó los brazos y cerró los ojos. Intensificó la percepción del oído para vigilarla como debía. Oyó aparejos moviéndose de acá para allá, la leña crepitó al contacto con las llamas. Soltó el aire contenido, percatándose a penas de eso.

Decidió levantarse para socorrerla en la cocina. Al abrir los ojos se enterneció. Kagome tenía el vientre realmente grande, sólo le faltaban dos meses de gestación ―teniendo ya cinco―. Varios ansiaban ver más cachorros de los esperados. Pero él no se sentía preparado para tanto. Lo deseaba pero temía el desprecio de los aldeanos ―no de allí, de las aledañas si―. Por más miedo, perplejidad y serie de bobadas de la mente. Protegería a esa cachorra de todo, si él deseaba niña, y eso sería.

―Deja y corto algo Kagome, no soy tan incapaz ―La atajó por las caderas desde atrás, filtró las garras por el vientre, acariciándolo.

―Mmm, no he dicho eso, sólo no lo he negado ―sonrió al sentir al medio demonio estrechar el seño. Era tan adorable.

―La próxima vez ni dices nada y estamos en paz ―gorjeó. La chica se volteó para encararlo con los brazos en jarra.

"_¡Hormonas!"_ Se agazapó para recibir el regaño por-lo-del-día-de-hoy. Ayer había sido por elogiar en vientre hinchado ―delicadamente―, ella lo interpretó como: «Estás gorda y no creas deseo en mi». Adelantando la primera horda de "abajos" más dolorosos desde antes de la boda. Miró la madera y se recordó arreglarla, tenía, convenientemente la forma de él.

Se masajeó las sienes. Inhaló y exhaló a la par de ella, él para calmarse, Kagome cogiendo aire.

―No me dejas ni bromear ―empezó―. ¡Empiezas y no deseas terminar, las cosas no son así ca-ri-ño! ―Enarcó la ceja derecha, Kagome acaba de herirlo con cariño.

―Kagome, le haces daño a la cachorra, relájate ―pidió mansamente.

Ella le miró extrañada, apagó las llamas, sabiendo la charla iba a ser larga, claro si no terminaban en _otra_ cosa. Enrojeció notablemente y recordó lo dicho «Cachorra» La palabra le tintineaba, el género era lo impresionante.

―Amor, dijiste cachorra ―apremió Kagome sentándose frente a él.

―¿Si, qué con eso? ―Se acomodó al lado de ella y le abrazó por los hombros, al menos el regaño del día no había caído.

―Será varón ―sentenció tajante.

Y así la batalla del día dio inicio.

¡Tres horas!

Sango se había asomado varias veces en esas horas, intentando calmar los ánimos, hasta la gemelas hicieron aparición. Pero simplemente eran cosas de pareja, a pesar de ser amigos, decidir eso era entre dos.

―Miko-sama ―tarareó la aldeana con el bebé―. ¿Miko-sama? ―escaneó la fachada de la cabaña donde vivía la pareja.

No se achicopaló ni tanto al entrar, dejó las sandalias en el recibidor y pasó con el niño dormido en la espalda. Caminó dos, tres pasos y al instante de dar otro paso…

―¡No seas necia! ―gritó el medio demonio saliendo del dormitorio―. Pareces cría chica ―bisbiseó viendo a la aldeana con extrañeza.

―¡No parezco chanchita! ―vociferó la azabache sollozante.

―¡Kagome yo no dije eso… ―Se agachó tomando a la aldeana consigo―. ¡Mierda! ―Miró sobre las orejas, y la flecha se encontraba clavada en la madera de la sala. Le hizo señas a la joven de irse. Ella asintió y antes de marchar observó como la miko salía con los ojos llorosos.

Se despidió con la cabeza. Entendiendo el motivo de la sensibilidad, hormonas. Ella también padeció con ello. Era tan _impredecibles._

―¡No me deseas, no me amas y estoy gorda! ―gimoteó Kagome antes de sentarse en el piso llorosa y masajeando el vientre hinchado.

El híbrido se congeló en el sitio. Primero, casi lo mataba ―también a la aldeana osada―; y ahora le recriminaba cosas no dichas por él, estando al borde del llanto y oscilando peligrosamente en caer de lado, dañándose en el proceso. Soltó en aire retenido y se agachó al nivel de Kagome. Le miró con ojos de borrego a medio morir y ella se mordió el labio inferior.

«¡Diablos!» Dijo entre dientes al verla. La chica ocasionaba estragos feos en él. En instantes la consolaba y al otro la deseaba. «Las hormonas también me afectan» Meditó. Era posible; la alianza entre ellos podía permitir ciertas cosas, como saber si el otro estaba en peligro o los estados de ánimo; podría permitir también _eso._

―Kagome, eres hermosa ¡Rayos!, eres incomparable, especial. Eres mía. No estás gorda, tienes allí a la cachorra ―lanzó rápido. Debía serlo, sino Kagome reventaría en llanto. Incontrolable llanto.

Le miró. Ella también lo hizo, pero enojada. Ahora, ni sabía el motivo.

―¿Y ahora? ―Exhaló el aire. «Paciencia, paciencia…» Se repetía.

―No será niña, ya te dije ―Enroscó los brazos e infló los cachetes.

―Ca-cho-rra ―deletreó―. Insisto le diré así, y será niña amor ―dijo pasito.

―¡Niño! ―retó.

―Cachorra ―contradijo.

―Cachorro ―reviró.

―¡Niña! ―casi gritó.

Y volvieron al inicio.

Se miraron intensamente. Retándose. Botaron el aire y se dieron la espalda. No terminarían en nada, así no. Oyó como Kagome pisaba constantemente el piso de madera. Nerviosa y deseando decir algo.«Retractarse de lo dicho» Sonrió de costado. Ella giró y él también.

Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada baja, se liaba con los dedos. Y le veía adorable con el vientre inflado sin poder verse los pies. La mirada se le abrillantó; ella pediría perdón, harían el amor y serían felices como perdices.

―¿Amor? ―indagó ella.

―¿Sí?―Él le miro de reojo. Sonrió, pronto sería complacido.

―Tengo antojo.

===========================================  
><em>NA: Hola! Me tardé un tanto, pero no era obligación continuarlo, lo que sí; me apeteció hacerlo. Siento que di muchas vueltas, pero así salió me gustó y ahí quedó. También, últimamente he tenido la cosa-no-sé-que-me-ocurre de siempre poder aldeanas curiosas aparecer mágicamente. Quise hacerlo lo más cómico posible. Pero la comedia no es mi fuerte. Eso sí, me gustó el final. Siempre he tenido la cosa que Inuyasha quería niña y Kagome niño. Gracias por los comentarios._

_**Sere:**__ Empiezo a creer que eres una pervertida (¿) Jum, lo lamento pero no hay más lemon para ti. Y bueno, acá está las tercera y se viene la cuarta._

_Gracias a __**Eiko23**__ por su review_

_**Donna:**__ o.o ¿de Texas? __Por kami, desde allá me leen *llora de alegría* Que bien, jum,siendo maestra de español ¿no me encontraste ningún error?Genial, y no sé por que te enredé, pero estoy segura que aquí se aclara todo. Bienvenida al mundo de los fic's , te recomiendo FanficsLandia, de ahí viene esta humilde servidora._


	4. Chapter 4

LO LAMENTO TAANTO. Como si publiqué en el otro foro juré que lo había colgado también aquí, pero nunca lo hice :c De verdad lo lamento. Ando tratando de publicar más por acá, no se sorprendan de ver cosas nuevas que la verdad habré escrito hace muuucho, saludos.

**No de palabras:** 722 palabras.

_Nada es perfecto. Él lo sabía y también ella. Pero nada costaba detallar cada imperfección de forma recíproca y eróticamente tierna. Hablando de carácter, eran incomprendidos por el otro. Pero si hablabas de algo físico, _eso_ era perfecto._

**Parte IV**

_**Perfecto**_

El Sol se había escondido hace cinco horas, pero ellos no dormían, la verdad no los dejaban ni cerrar los ojos para descansarlos. Hace rato podían haber dormido si las ansias no hiciera mella en ellos esa noche precisamente. Se acercaron con los ojos cerrados, faltaba poco. Beso, sonrisa, se complacieron.

El medio demonio iba a rodear a la chica, atrayéndola hacía él, despacio.

―Necesitamos tiempo para nosotros. ―Besó los labios femeninos mientras ella reía.

―Lo sé, no lo niego. ―Se abrazó más al chico―. Pero se necesita ese tiempo, ahora tristemente no lo tenemos.

Torció el gesto, tenía razón. Ahora no, posiblemente mañana. Le besó los párpados y se arrimó más a ella. Cerraron los ojos y se abrazaron, se disponían a dormir pero…

El llanto de dos bebés no estaba en los planes.

Abrieron los ojos de golpe, el chico se tapó la cara con la almohada, ella le miró, y con gesto de resignación dijo:

―Yo voy, nada me mortifica, no descanso, no importa. ―Hizo la mejor cara de borrego a medio morir, y él, sólo la ignoró―. Idiota ―bisbisó con ira.

―Te espero ―dijo antes se cerrar los ojos.

―Amor ―dijo sonriente―. ¡Descansa mientras yo me parto el lomo! ―espetó rabiosa.

El medio demonio de ojos dorados sólo asomó las orbes por la sábana. Tomó valor y sonrió con ello, vio a la chica marchar por el pasillo y la alcanzó. La tomó por el talle y la alzó como costal de papas, le tocaba ir a él, no a ella, estaba cansada, demasiado al parecer. Ella gritó y al fondo el llanto reinaba.

―¡Bájame! ―gritó―. ¡Bájame Taisho, bájame no seas idiota! ―gimoteó.

―Cálmate, ¿sí? ―pidió―. Estás cansada, yo voy. Tengo más resistencia. ―Ella lloró algo y se dejó hacer.

La colocó en la cama y la arropó.

Al salir respiró hondo. Oyó el llanto y no le agradaba, algo les desconcertaba, y él no deseaba oírlo más. Haría lo necesario para detenerlo. Todo lo necesario, todo.

&.

Despertó algo tarde, pero hace tres meses no dormía tanto. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados y se estiró. Se levantó de la cama y se desperezó. Alzó la ceja, todo estaba en silencio, demasiado silencio.

No le prestó casi atención a la desaparición del chico perro en la estancia, salió al lavado y se acicaló, se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a preparar la comida, para ella, para él y…

―¡Kagome! ―Se le cayeron las hortalizas por el miedo y oyó llantos―. ¡Ven acá! ―Casi gimoteó en socorro.

Sonrió. Levantó las cosas del piso y las lavó, mientras, en la habitación el llanto se oía, ella pacientemente lo apreciaba, eso sí la relajaba, el silencio no era normal en esa casa.

―Voy ―dijo bajo, sabiéndose oída.

Caminó lentamente.

Al entrar en la habitación debió taparse la boca para no reír sonoramente.

―No te rías ―espetó el chico al borde de la desesperación.

―No tenía pensado hacerlo. ―Impidió la risa, pero no por demasiado tiempo.

La cara se enrojeció, a él de ira contenida, a ella de risa.

La imagen era adorable. El padre tenía a cada bebé encima, el niño lloraba intensamente en el regazo, mientras la niña reía ―si eso era reír―, al jalarle las orejas caninas al mayor. Se agarraron del cabello plateado y no lo soltaron. La madre ya estaba doblada de la risa y el padre al borde del colapso.

―Parecen las gemelas, y no lo son, ¡son peores, jalan de forma más enérgica! ―vociferó, como efecto, jalaron con más brío―. ¡Kagome! ―pidió.

―Ya, ya…―Relajó los pesamos y se inclinó―. Vengan con mamá, vamos, vamos. ―Movió los brazos, extendiéndolos y encogiéndolos hacía ella. Los cachorros la miraron e hicieron lo mismo.

La chica los tomó, meciéndolos:

―Papá hizo lo posible, no sean malos. ―Ambos parpadearon y vieron al medio demonio. Extendieron los regordetes dedos y alcanzaron la mano ofrecida, apretaron, y rieron.

Los padres sonrieron y se miraron, los bebés lloraron otra vez, hambrientos. Exhalaron el aire, resignados.

―Tienen hambre. ―Los miró y ella también―. Tenemos hambre ―agregó.

―Ya casi está, vamos.

Ya saciados, todos se dirigieron a la entrada. La estampa era hermosa. La familia de ellos no era normal, era original. Medio demonio con la sacerdotisa de la aldea, no importaba. Todo se basaba en amor, y paciencia. Para ellos eso era perfecto.

N/A: ¡Hola! Al fin terminé este micro fic :') Me encantó hacerlo, sé que tardé mucho y no ha sido lo mejor que he escrito, al menos tengo que aprender a hacer finales. En mi defensa, trabajar sin la vocal me entorpeció, pero es un gran reto, el cual les invito a tomar sin su inspiración se ha ido. Los alentará a seguir escribiendo.

¡Saludos!


End file.
